It Knows No Bounds
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: A gym leader known to specialize in Bug type Pokemon and a master of a similar type encounters each other on a lonely night within a lively event. Having taking an instant liking to each other was a given, of course. AaronxBugsy. YAOI and FLUFF! ONESHOT


This is probably one of the longer one-shot I had written! After prodding around Bulbepedia, I had discovered some interesting things. XD Aaron owned a Yanmega,, Heracross and Scizor (All three of them are males) while Bugsy owned the same three Pokemon in which all three of them are females. I had intended to ship this pairing even before having this discovery but this gave me a slight idea in how to do it.

So here it is.

AaronxBugsy

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**

* * *

><p>They met for the first time during an unusual gathering of the Pokemon League (Including gym leaders, Elite Four and Champion) and PokeDex holders in all regions. It was a huge event hosted in the famous S.S. Anne by the head of the organization. This idea was initially proposed by Red, which was followed by supports from Gold, Blue and the more enthusiastic PokeDex holders, to allow everyone who had helped out to enjoy after the harsh battles against villains.<p>

It was also a good chance for the Pokemon League of different regions to come together and start new bonds, which was why the heads of the Pokemon League wasn't as reluctant to provide for this event as the more rational minded PokeDex holders thought. Perhaps they might even begin another conference alike to the last Kanto and Johto one whereby gym leaders from two different regions were pitted against each other.

There were some participants who were reluctant to be there while there were even those who didn't turn up at all. Even Green, who wasn't the one for party, was dragged down by Red and Blue. However, majority of the party seemed lively enough for the whole trip.

Aaron, a member of the Sinnoh's Elite Four, was wandering around the deck with his Beautifly perched on his head while looking out for his other Pokemon at the same time.

Throughout the greetings, he found that there weren't as many users of Bug type Pokemon as he hoped for. So far, the only one whom he had become acquainted with was Burgh, a gym leader of the Unova region specialized in Bug type Pokemon. However, people like Misty or Whitney, were not definitely the kind of people Aaron would feel pleasure in acquainting with. For one, the two girls had been overcome with fear and disgust at the prospect of having bug type Pokemon within their sights. It was insulting in Aaron's eyes but he wouldn't make too much of a big deal out of it.

However, some other gym leaders from Johto had remarked that Aaron would probably get along very well with someone named Bugsy. The first three letters of the name had already caught the Bug type lover's attention. Hopefully, Aaron would have a chance to meet this person before the trip ended.

Upon arriving at an end of the deck, he finally found the rest of his team. But they were not alone.

His Scizor seemed to be trying to gain full attention from another Scizor (Which Aaron confirmed it to be a female) by showing off some of its moves. The female Scizor, in return, was somewhat impressed at the display by the stronger Scizor. His Heracross was bumping his X shaped horn against another Heracross's heart shaped one. His Yanmega was flying around with another smaller one. Meanwhile, his Vespiquen was engaging a staring contest with another similar one as though a fight was going to break out.

And sitting on one of the row of boxes at the edge, was a boy with lavender hair falling till below his chin and wearing a short green colored uniform.

Someone who looked way to young to be part of the Pokemon League, in Aaron's opinion.

"Hey," Aaron called out as he made his way over to the boy.

The boy tilted his head up at the call and gave a polite smile at the stranger. "Hello," he greeted back.

There are some questions Aaron wanted to ask, like what had made the scene before him happened or why was he alone out in the deck. He wasn't sure about how was he going to engage the boy in a conversation without sounding weird. Conversations were not one of Aaron's strong points since most people he had met started to avoid him after he started raving about his bug type Pokemon. While in the ship, the people Aaron had met were the one who was polite enough to start a conversation with the member of the Elite Four.

It was then he realized the boy was looking at him curiously at his silence.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologized, convinced that he was being rude. "My name is Aaron from Sinnoh region."

"My name is Bugsy and I'm from the Johto region," Bugsy introduced, the polite smile never leaving from his face.

"You were the one the other gym leaders from Johto were talking about." Seeing Bugsy's confused look, he continued, "They pointed out that I would get along with you very well. And I think I know the reason now," he explained with a grin while motioning to their Pokemon.

Even the Beautifly that was perched on Aaron's head, had already took off to Bugsy's Butterfree who was sitting quietly at its owner's side. From the other of Bugsy's side, a Beedrill was seen staring at the interaction between Beautifly and its little sibling, Butterfree as though he would launch its stingers if Beautifly started to get any closer. Dustox was already looking away in exasperation from its brother, Beautifly's direction.

"So they were yours," Bugsy clarified with a short laugh. "I wondered where they were from. They suddenly came to my Pokemon and started to interact with them."

"I can see that my Pokemon are infatuated with yours," Aaron remarked with a chuckle of his own. "Why weren't you in the ship?"

At this, Bugsy's face turned slightly red in embarrassment and glanced at the floor nervously. "I-it was kind of stupid actually," he started and continued when Aaron urged him to. "I was teased a lot for using bug type Pokemon a lot and I didn't want to face the same treatment by people from other regions too."

Aaron had to scoff at that while mentally agreeing that people such as even him and Burgh was often looked down upon. But Aaron managed to prove them wrong by being one of Sinnoh's strongest team, the Elite Four. However a gym leader would have a lesser chance to gain as much respect from people with having specialized in a type, which would be largely scrutinized by the majority. Even in a library, one of the thinnest information booklets was relating to bug type Pokemon.

"It doesn't matter what people say. I would kick anyone's asses if they dared to say anything about my Pokemon," he proclaimed.

"You're different," Bugsy muttered quietly, "You're strong."

"So are you."

Bugsy shook his head in disagreement. "That's wrong. I even lost to Sabrina, someone who uses physic type Pokemon, a type that I have advantage over," he mumbled in embarrassment.

"She does have an eerie aura around her but thinking that you're weak just because you lost to her Pokemon was silly," Aaron argued. "I even lost to Lucian, who uses psychic type Pokemon. He was just the kind who would bury his nose into books to come up with strategies."

"I guess I had been researching constantly on bug type Pokemon rather than reading up on others," Bugsy admitted sheepishly.

"I can't blame you for that. I feel the same way," Aaron agreed while grinning. "It's infuriating when you couldn't find anything more to read than the thin pieces of booklets at the libraries. They just don't sell well especially among girls, I guess."

Bugsy nodded in agreement. "Whitney often berates me for letting out my bug Pokemon when she was around."

"I don't like her," Aaron admitted with a small frown. "Misty too but I can see that she is definitely more mature. At least she was more quieter in showing her fear."

"A lot of girls behaved like Whitney. There are even some younger girls who refused to challenge my gym because of that."

"Less people to win and more time for yourself. I like the sound of that," he joked. "But yeah, there are more girls who feared bug Pokemon. I was surprised that you are specializing in one seeing that you're a girl too and all."

Bugsy let out a squeak of surprise, as his face grew somewhat redder than before at the words. "I've said this to different people many times but," he fidgeted with his fingers while looking up at the Master bug type trainer sheepishly. "I'm a boy."

"For real?" Aaron exclaimed in shock.

No wonder he was being teased on the most!

"People often mistaken me as a girl. Even Gold did and asked me out on a date," Bugsy mumbled. "It was embarrassing."

"Your looks and attire does resembles like a girl a lot," Aaron pointed out.

It was true. The shape of Bugsy's face and his big round eyes were screaming 'girl' to anyone who first saw him. Also, his petite form and longer hair was bound to make anyone confirm their judgment. As if that wasn't enough, Bugsy's attire couldn't be seen anywhere near the word 'manly'. For instance, it was not everyday whereby you would see a boy wearing shorts above half of their hips. Another less attentive detail was the socks, which only girls, Aaron noted, liked to pull up till their knees.

"I can't help it. Plus, I'm more comfortable with this attire," Bugsy confessed.

"I know what you mean. Lucian often comment about how I dress, saying that it was not appropriate. He should've seen Crasher Wake's," Aaron remarked with a scoff.

"I think you are dressed fine. At least it wasn't alike to Chuck's."

They went on talking about individual associates before moving onto bug type Pokemon. They became more enthusiastic in their conversation as they shared about the different bug types in their own regions. If possible, they would extend their knowledge to other regions as well. Bugsy even made trips to other regions to own different bug type Pokemon such as his Shedinja and Vespiquen. Aside from their conversation, Beautifly was constantly trying to get Butterfree's attention.

"Beautifly!" Beautifly cried as it flew to Butterfree's line of sight for the nth time.

"Free," Butterfree looked away to the other side.

This went on for god knows how long. But it seemed as though Beautifly wouldn't give up until it had gotten the results it wanted, very much like its own trainer. Even though Butterfree found it a bit annoying, it certainly felt flattered by having a different and stronger type of Pokemon trying to catch its attention.

"You should visit Azelea town if you have time. We have more information on Pokemon based on the researches I carried out," Bugsy offered.

"I always have time. Volkner does too much of a great job in his work," Aaron commented with a laughter. "And I would love to visit your place."

And a friendship was created.

* * *

><p>Sometime after the trip had ended, the individual participants returned to their own homes. As usual, the Elite Four of Sinnoh had lesser trainers able to make it past Volkner after Platina. They had a feeling that the other PokeDex holders would soon resume their adventures in other regions especially after the large gathering held in S.S Anne. Other than them, there were impressive trainers but not all of them managed to get past Aaron himself.<p>

Seeing the growing rarity of trainers, Aaron decided to give himself some days off. If another challenger arrives, the guards would tell them to wait while they inform Aaron of it. It usually wouldn't take long for Aaron to return to his platform either.

When Aaron arrived at the Azalea, he immediately headed for Azalea's gym and was informed of Bugsy's recent return from another trip to the ruins so was unable to hold any battles. Aaron had politely explained that he was merely visiting and was allowed in shortly after. He came to spider shaped krats and paths. In order to save time, he summoned his Beautifly and have it carry him a short distance over the areas and towards Bugsy's platform.

"Bugsy," Aaron greeted when Beautifly finally landed him on the ground.

"Aaron!" Bugsy's tired face broke into a smile at the sight of his friend. "You came. Sorry for this," he apologized as he motioned to his tired self, "I was out on another trip to the ruins and it was tiring. I would've given you a better welcome."

"It's alright. I should've informed you that I was coming," Aaron insisted, while eyeing his tired Pokemon as well.

Beautifly flew over to the resting Butterfree and nudged it. Butterfree looked up slightly at its admirer with a confused look. Beautifly then flew back to where Aaron is and dug through his backpack despite its owner's protests. Picking out a Sitrus berry, it made its way back to Butterfree and plopped the fruit in front of the tired Pokemon. It took a small nudge towards its direction when Butterfree started to nibble on the berry while Beautifly sat in front of it with, which what Aaron could've sworn, love shaped eyes.

"That's adorable," Bugsy gushed with a small giggle.

"It would be if it hadn't took it from my backpack," Aaron complained.

Bugsy threw him an apologetic glance. "I'll pay you back for it later," he reassured.

Aaron shook his head instead and sat down beside Bugsy. "Nah, I'm cool about having your Butterfree eating the berry. I'm just a little peeved about Beautifly suddenly flying over to my backpack and getting it without my permission," he admitted while looking at Beautifly with a smile.

"We all do silly things when in love," Bugsy pointed out.

"You sound as though you've experienced it," Aaron teased.

Bugsy shook his head with a small smile. "Maybe I had."

To be honest, Bugsy had somewhat taken a liking to Aaron during their time on the trip. Because of their common liking, they found themselves interacting more and easier than anyone else. Sure, Burgh joined in sometimes too but he was much more attentive towards art and beauty, which he and Wallace had some common in. And throughout the trip, they spent more time with each other than anyone else. It was as though they weren't met just recently and Bugsy wished to see more of him even after the trip had ended.

At the same time, Aaron had already taken liking to Bugsy as well. Although they were often mistaken dating with how close they were by people from other regions, they still shrugged off the awkward but yet strangely pleasing thought and remained as close as friends. Aaron had secretly wanted to try out being more than that but was afraid that Bugsy wouldn't feel comfortable in knowing that. That was why, Aaron had tried to catch any possible hints if any chance that Bugsy would feel the same way.

"Care to share?" Aaron inquired while leaning towards the younger gym leader.

"It's too embarrassing for me to say it in words," Bugsy responded while touching his cheeks gently on the other's bare shoulder and resting his hand on his upper arm before sliding it down to cup the other's hand in his own smaller one. "But you're free to take wild guesses," he murmured while looking down at the ground shyly.

Probably taking the hint, Aaron looked at the other with a smile. "Look at me," he urged.

When Bugsy did, he was surprised to see Aaron had already leaned towards him so near that their lips were almost a centimeter apart. Staying like this for less than five seconds, Aaron leaned down a bit further to brush his lips against Bugsy's. The lavender haired boy gasped and found himself wanting so much more. It didn't take long for Aaron to finally press his opened lips against the softer ones before him. Bugsy's heart skipped a beat while his mouth slowly opened to engage the both of them in an open mouthed kiss. Aaron had already slipped his hand out from Bugsy's and grabbed the smaller boy's hand instead while his free hand moved to grab the other's upper arm to pull him in closer.

A few seconds of engaging themselves in their passionate moment passed and they finally leaned away from each other.

"Did I get it right?" Aaron asked, panting only slightly while wearing a tiny smirk.

"You did," Bugsy replied with a harsher panting partly due to his tiredness. You could tell that he was trying his best not to fall asleep.

In response, Aaron brought his hand up to the back of his neck and pulled him forward to land his lips on the other's once again, only that this kiss was much more shorter.

"Sleep," he commanded and brought the smaller boy onto his crossed legs and held the side of his head firmly against his chest.

"But-"

"I'll still be here when you wake up. Then, we can continue this," he promised.

Bugsy let out of what it seemed like a murmur of agreement before slowly closing his eyes and drifting off to dreamland. Aaron slowly leaned his back down towardsthe grass to prevent waking the other up during his movement and laid on the grassy patches with the smaller boy on top of him. His rested the back of his head on his palm while the other hand had already made its place on Bugsy's head. They laid in peace as sounds of crickets echoed through the walls.

A small distance away, Beautifly was sitting on the ground with Butterfree leaning against its side while having already dozed off like its owner did. Although Beautifly was nervous, it was still delighted in finally having earned some points from its object of affection.

Meanwhile, a Beedrill was sharpening its tendrils.

* * *

><p>Hopefully, I would get to read fics of this pairing someday. I had already spotted some fanarts about them although it was very few. Please review!<p> 


End file.
